In the field of force measurement, particularly in micro force measurement, linkage type measurement (including e.g., mechanical linkage type, electronic linkage type and optical fiber linkage type) is mainly used. The mechanical linkage type measuring device includes for example a spring balance which measures a force to be measured based on a displacement amount of a mechanical component under the action of the force to be measured. The electronic linkage type measuring device includes for example a high-accuracy electronic balance which measures a force to be measured based on a change amount of the characteristic value of an electronic element under the action of the force to be measured. In the optical fiber linkage type measuring device, the force to be measured acts on the optical fiber to change the propagation path of the light, so as to enable the action of the force to be measured to be converted into change of the characteristic of the light, which can amplify the effect of the action of the force to be measured.
In the mechanical linkage type measuring device, contact damping between the mechanical components cannot be avoided, and extra system error is caused inevitably. In the electronic linkage type measuring device, the error caused by influence of external factors such as electromagnetic environment, humidity and temperature on the measurement cannot be eliminated fundamentally. The optical fiber sensing linkage type force measuring device has better anti-interference ability and measurement accuracy, however, the optical design requires a relatively high accuracy, moreover, the design and manufacturing process are complex and have high cost.